Changes to the partnership
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka has been coming and going a lot more this causes Soul to become curious after some hunting he's shocked at what he finds.
1. Chapter 1

The comings and goings of Maka have started to bother soul. He told himself she was a big girl and could take care of herself but she was hardly home. He knew she wasn't sleeping around because she always came home sometimes not even an hour after she left. She'd been keeping secrets she knew how he felt about secrets they made him curious. Soul let his curiosity take over and a decided to start his search with her desk.

Soul dug through the drawer s of the desk "She keeps things she doesn't want me to find in the bottom drawer close to the back." He searched said drawer and froze as he pulled a piece of paper out "Application for a sperm donor why would she need that if she'd just said something." he grabbed the files and papers from the drawer "She has to answer for this."

Maka came home from yet another meeting that didn't go well idiot pervert couldn't shut up. She'd grabbed something for Soul on her way out of the restaurant hopefully it would make up for her absence in the house. When she entered the apartment she froze Soul was sitting on the couch staring at something on the table. When she got closer she realized she didn't hide her secret well enough.

Maka placed the take out on the table as she sat next to the brooding Soul "I brought you some food."

Soul continued his staring contest with the papers on the table "Thanks."

Maka placed her hands on her knees as she leaned forward to see his face "Soul is something wrong talk to me or at least look at me."

When Soul turned she could see he was trying to contain his anger as he picked up the papers "Why do you have these?"

Maka stared at her hands "Why I have them is none of your concern."

Soul's anger shifted to depression "I see you'd rather it be some stranger your weapon isn't good enough."

Maka looked at him "It isn't like that I didn't think you'd be willing."

Soul stood "When have I not been willing to do something with or for you."

Maka stood her fist meeting his chest "Soul I'm twenty five and I'm still single and I want to have a child without the things that go with."

Soul looked down at her "You never thought of getting married Maka."

Again Maka's fist met his chest "Marriages fall apart Soul I've been through a divorce I don't want my child to suffer the same fate."

Soul grabbed her fist "And having a baby with a stranger is a good plan?"

Maka's forehead rested against soul's chest "It was a rash choice I know but it was the only thing I could up with."

Soul smiled and rested his head on Maka's "What were you gonna tell me when you started to show?"

Maka smiled into his chest "I got fat."

Souls laughed "And after you had the baby?"

Maka thought a moment "How'd that get there?"

Soul sighed "You're adlibbing this aren't you?"

Maka nodded "Yep I'm trying to calm you down."

Soul smiled "I'll stop be mad on one condition get rid of the papers you don't need them."

Maka looked up at him "Why won't I need them?"

Soul smirked "I'm gonna be your donor."

Maka looked up at him "I could never ask you to do that."

Soul smirked as he lifted her chin so their eyes met "Maka fear of commitment or not you've stay with me all of this time that has to mean something. Like it or not I'm going to be your donor it won't be any different from any other time with had sex."

Maka frowned "Soul before we had sex one or both of us was drunk every time." She stepped back "I don't want to force you into the role of a father what if you want to be with someone else."

Soul burst into laughter and fell on the couch letting his head fall over the back rest. Maka stared in utter confusion as Soul continued to laugh.

After the fifth straight minute Maka snapped "what's so funny?"

Soul wiped his laugh tears "You idiot you think I'd ever leave you after all we've been through."

Maka sat next to Soul with a laugh of her own "Yeah I guess I am."

Soul smiled and moved her to his lap nuzzling her neck "Yeah you are a cuddly idiot my cuddly idiot."

Maka leaned into him "Yours you're claiming me now."

Soul smiled "Mommy needs to belong to daddy and vice versa figured I'd balance out the partnership if I said it first."

Maka smiled and looked up at him "I'm not going to marry you after this."

Soul laughed "Just think of it as a strengthening of our partnership or an expansion."

Maka moved closer to him "Right partnership."


	2. Chapter 2

Five years prior Lord Death had passed on leaving Kid to run the DWMA with Liz and Patti taking the position as main Death Scythe after Spirit retired. Kid had been trying to convince Soul to take another Soul had bargained he would ask for a transfer when he chose. That time has come.

Soul smiled to himself as he entered the Death Room. He noticed Kid was alone good he didn't need Liz jumping to conclusions.

Soul approached the desk " I'm ready to discuss my transfer."

Kid looked up from his paperwork" You're the second one to come in asking for relocation."

Soul pulled a chair up to the desk "So who'd beat me to it?"

Kid turned the file in front of him so Soul could see it "Black Star and Tsubaki came in asking to be transfered to Japan apparently her father is in poor health. So why are you asking for a transfer now of all times?"

Soul shrugged" Can't I just want a transfer?"

Kid eyed Soul "Are you hiding something Soul?"

Soul glared" why do you assume I'm hiding something?"

Kid turned his pen in his hand" You come in here without Maka asking for a transfer that seems out of character for you does she even know you're here?"

Soul gave a nervous laugh "Does it matter?"

Kid crossed his arms over his chest "I'll give you your transfer if tell me the truth, you're just doing this so you can run off somewhere with Maka aren't you?"

Soul laughed" You caught me that's exactly why I'm doing this so about that paperwork?"

Kid smiled and pulled a stack of papers from his desk "Just sign on the dotted line and i'll get back to you when when there's an opening."

Soul stood "Thanks Kid I'll be going now."

When Soul returned to the apartment he found Maka sitting on the floor surrounded by stacks of books on child care she'd bought yesterday.

Soul grabbed her by the waist resting his head on her shoulder" How long have you been sitting there bookworm?"

Maka leaned against him "What time is it?

Soul looked at the clock on the wall "After four."

Maka let out a yawn "I've been sitting here for about five hours."

Soul lifted her up in a princess hold "Sounds like someone needs a nap."

Maka squirmed"Soul there's still so much I have to learn I don't have time to nap."

Soul carried Maka toward his room "We've both got plenty of time to learn a nap won't hurt you."

Maka yawned "Naps are nice we'll you stay with me I'm cold."

Soul smiled "Didn't even have to ask bookworm."

Maka yawned "Good weapon."


	3. Chapter 3

Soul woke up to see Maka's side of the bed empty it had been a week sense he told her he'd father her child. Soul looked forward to having a family he'd dreamed of it. Only in his dreams Maka was his wife not just his best friend/lover.

Soul sat up _"Did she leave?"_

Soul stood about to go in the kitchen when he heard a groan from the bathroom.

Soul turned a walked toward the sound and pushed the door open to met angry emeralds.

Maka growled "I hate you."

Soul sat next to her "What'd I do ?"

Maka grabbing him by the shirt "Let's play a game five months ago I stopped taking birth control the last time I had sex was four months ago I woke up feeling sick what's your answer?"

Soul stammered "Your pregnant and I'm the father."

Mama gave a humorless laugh "There is a brain in that snow capped mountain you call a head."

Soul smiled "What time did you wake?"

Maka shrugged" I don't know it was dark that's all I know."

Soul scooped her up and carried her back to bed.

Mama gripped his wrist "Don't leave."

Soul sighed getting in be hind her "I spoil you."

Mama smiled "I know I like it."

Soul Laughed "You liking it is the reason we're having a baby."

Maka smiled "Our baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka sat on the couch Soul's old sweat shirt covering her. In front of her was a stack of her favorite books. Behind her was her pillow from their bed while the blanket from their bed was within reach. Soul had run off while she was napping to who knows where the part of her that depended on him hoped he'd be back soon.

Make frowned "My weapon is my lover and the father of my child,what would mama think?" Maka sniffed the sweat shirt "Why should i care what she thinks she'll never come back any way."

The door opened and Soul entered a shopping bag under his arm "I have a feeling I missed an epiphany." He walked over sitting the bag within her reach "Got ya some pocky thought it help you feel better."

Make smiled "You're an idiot."

Soul frowned " You didn't like nest I made you?"

Maka moved to his lap "It was nice but you forgot something very important."

Soul smirked "What'd i forget?"

Maka leaned against him "You."

Soul smiled "Well i'm here now had a feeling my partner was lonely."

Maka bit her lip "Soul do me a favor."

Soul hummed a response "What is it?"

Maka looked up at him "Call me your girlfriend."

Soul burst into laughter.

Maka turned to glare at him "What's so funny?"

Soul whispered in her ear "I have been for years."

Make froze "What?"

Soul smiled "You heard me Maka and I won't take it back."

Make smiled "You think i'll be a good mother?"

Soul looked her in the eye "You'll be better than your mother I know that for sure."

Maka bigger him " You're right because i'll be here."


	5. BLOCK

Cruise stood in the middle of a blank area arms behind his back "I'm gonna be honest I have no idea what's gonna happen next if you have some idea of what should please share."

Translation = I need ideas for this story please if you have one share.


	6. Chapter 6

Month One

Maka stared rereading the letter in her hand "Dear Mister and Miss Eater Evans your request for transfer is being processed we will get back to you when there's a position open." Maka folded the letter sliding it into the pocket of the shorts she was wearing under Soul's shirt.

Soul froze as he closed the door Maka's glare striking fear into his soul "Whatever I did or didn't do i'm sorry."

Maka tossed the letter at him "It's one thing to ask for a transfer and another to do it without telling me but when you put me down as your wife that's where I draw the line."

Soul frowned "I had to lie to Kid so he'd fill out the papers."

Maka smiled "So no ones knows i'm having your baby?"

Soul looked over Maks's shoulder "Hey Maka how well can a cat text?"

Maka shrugged "Not very well since they don't have thumbs."

Soul sighed tossing a book like a frisby "It's a Maka Chop but it works."

Blair staggered in "Now Soul's chopping."

Maka turned "I thought you moved out."

Blair tossed a piece of sushi in her mouth "Just stopped by to see if you're both okay hear Maka's gonna be a mommy about to share my new found knowledge and a book slams into my head."

Soul frowned "You can't tell anyone about that."

Blair crossed her arms "Why not?"

Maka sighed "Blair go ahead send your message."

Blair smiled nervously "I already did."

Soul hung his head "That means."

"Open this door so I can kill him!" The door shook as Spirit beat on it.

Soul growled "Not gonna happen old man!" The door creaked open "Maka why'd you?"

Maka turned "Papa on the chair Soul back to the nest."

Blair snuck out as they took their places.

Maka took Soul's hand "Papa Soul's the father of my child deal with it."

Spirit looked far from convinced "Are you sure he's the father."

Maka smiled remembering the number of time even drunk Soul kept her from bedding another man ,going as far to punch a drunk Hiro through a window.

Maka nodded "I'm sure."

Spirit smiled "I had to be sure." He stood "I know You both don't want to hear this but,Soul I want you to marry my daughter."

Maka stared "Who are you and what have you done with my papa?"

Spirit smiled "You found a better man than me Maka,you need to grab him and never let him go." He stood pulling a ring box from his pocket and tossed it at Soul "That was her mother's engagement ring." He walk toward the door "Word of advice talk about your problems."

Soul smiled hiding the open box "Maka I know you said you wouldn't but will you?"

Maka smiled "Papa wants you to make an honest woman out of me I'll give him this."


End file.
